


Sweet Surrender

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Cisswap, Discussed medical kink play, Dom/sub, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female!Wash submits to Doctor Grey in a way only she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

Wash’s heart started pounding in her chest as she realized she had gotten herself into this  _ situation _ again. This situation that she asked for, nearly begging, because knowing that Emily was there to control her in just the way she wanted was more than enough to make her cum if she was touched just right. She knew the rules to their game, considering she had brought the idea up in the first place to the Doctor after they had been together for a few months.  _ I like giving up control. I like being in this position. Please? _ She remembered the words, clear as day, each time she thought about her lover getting her ready for the sex that drove her wild. Today. Today was about pleasing Emily, and Wash knew that nothing would make her happier.

“Do you remember the rules?” Wash shivered as Emily’s breath heated up the skin just behind her ear. She bit her lip when Emily finished fastening the lavender collar around her neck, the little silver tag hanging to decorate Wash’s throat engraved with “Kitten.” Emily stood up, the woman still kneeled before her as she turned to grab the matching fur cuffs to adorn Wash’s wrists and ankles. Emily had set everything up after the fighting had dissolved on Chorus, and with her own personal room, she had been able to customize it just how she pleased. With everyone too afraid to become one of her experiments if they stayed too long in her presence, Wash had heard her fair share of comments asking why she was dating the Doctor.

“She knows just what I like,” Wash would reply and the words rung out in her ears as soon as Emily topped her head with the kitty ears that they had used many times before. 

“Would you like a tail today, Kitten?” Emily whispered in her ear, taking delight in the small shiver that Wash tried to hold back as she kneeled before her. Wash shook her head. “Manx Kitten it is then.”

Wash’s breath felt heavy in her chest until Emily’s fingers grazed over her nipples from behind, standing back up to look at her in the face before leaning down, her lips gently touching Wash’s. 

“It’ll be just like every other time, my love.” Emily’s lips ghosted over Wash’s as she spoke, kneeling in front of her to roll her nipples softly between her fingers. Wash could feel herself getting wetter with each passing moment, leaning forward to silence Emily’s words with a kiss. 

“Pineapple, and we stop.” Wash nodded after she spoke, breaking the kiss and keeping her hands on her thighs as she waited for Emily’s next instruction. 

“Pineapple it is.” Emily pulled her hands away, fingers touching lightly along Wash’s neck and jaw. “You look so beautiful like this. You’re going to look even better when I make you beg to let you cum.” 

Wash watched Emily as she slowly circled her, taking in the mesh panties that matched Wash’s cuffs, wetting her lips at the sight of Emily’s breasts. 

“Like what you see, Kitten? Well, you’re going to love it in a minute.” Emily attached the cuffs that adorned Wash’s wrists behind her back to one another, taking away some of her mobility. Emily threaded her fingers through Wash’s cropped bleached hair, pulling her head forward to smell her sex as stopped to stand in front of her. Wash didn’t even wait for Emily to tell her to lick. She instinctively stuck her tongue out, licking her girlfriend through her panties like she had done so many times before. Wash looked up at her, watching Emily close her eyes as soon as she applied more pressure against her clit with her tongue. 

“Have you been practicing, Kitten?” Emily asked as she tugged Wash’s hair, signaling for her to go further. Wash smiled a little as she pushed Emily’s panties aside with her tongue, focusing her actions on a soft swirling motion that circled Emily’s clit. Wash was careful not to stimulate her too much directly, enjoying the slight growl in Emily’s voice.

“Are you trying to be a tease, Kitten, or do you want me to pull your hair more?” Emily tightened her grip on Wash’s hair, the action making Wash just a little bit wetter as she finally lapped at the sensitive bud. Emily gasped softly, loosening her grip on Wash’s hair, cooing softly at the back of her throat. “No, there you go, you little slut. You know you like the taste of my pussy anyway, so why hold back on making me feel oh so good?”

Wash didn’t reply and added some suction, pulling Emily’s clit into her mouth and flicking her tongue against it. Emily’s hips bucked a little and Wash would have held her knees steady if she could, but the cuffs keeping her hands behind her back wouldn’t budge no matter how much she pulled. Emily steadied herself though, leaning back against the table behind her and pulling Wash’s reddened lips away from her clit. 

“Hungry little Kitten, aren’t we?” Emily asked, still sounding chipper despite the slight pant in her voice. “Don’t worry, my love. You’ll get more later. First we need to ensure that you’re going to have so much fun first.” Emily let go of Wash, her fingers lingering on Wash’s cheek as she had her scoot back from the table and motioned for her to lean forward. Wash bit her lip as this put her in a much more exposed position, with her ass in the air and her face pressed against the plush carpet of Emily’s suite.

Wash pulled at the restraints that kept her hands in place behind her back, shivering lightly when she felt Emily’s fingers creep along her body from her shoulders, up her back side and down to her thighs. Emily pushed Wash’s thighs apart, running a finger up and down her glistening slit, listening to the little moans that escaped her throat. Emily positioned herself behind her, pulling her fingers away and reached to grab Wash’s breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers and smirking at the symphony of noises that came out of her girlfriend. 

“You sound so sweet like that, Kitten. Almost like I’ve never touched you like this before with how genuine you sound. But I know better. You may flirt with the others and pretend that you haven’t been with anyone, but I know the truth. I know that deep down, you love it when I take hold of you and make you mine, and I’ve known it since you first asked me to do this for you. You need this release, don’t you Kitten? You need to know that someone will fulfill you like this and take care of you after.” Emily pinched Wash’s nipples, eliciting a cry out from her and a nod. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I want to be yours,” Wash rasped into the carpet, swallowing hard when Emily pulled on the collar, hands leaving her breasts to pull her upright. Emily pressed herself tight against her back, her hand wrapping around Wash’s throat and she toyed with the small charm on her collar, her other hand returning to her breasts as they kneeled together. “I want to always be yours. The way you touch me excites me like nothing else has.”

“Is that because you want to be my little whore, Kitten? Have everyone think you’re proper and sweet, aside from when you run drills, so that when you’re muffled behind that gag, my name is the only thing you can think of as I make you cum over and over.”

Wash barely managed a ‘yes’ before Emily’s fingers pressed into her throat, making her wetter. The slickness has started to run down her thigh at this point. She knew Emily wouldn’t hurt her unless she asked, but this ‘loss’ of control was enough to make her almost lose it right there. 

Emily’s hand started to snake down Wash’s body, over the tight muscles of her stomach down above the short brown curls. Emily grinned at how slick she was already, keeping a grip on Wash’s neck and kissing the side of her cheek. 

“You like it when I touch you like this, Kitten? Why am I asking? Of course you do.” Emily laughed as Wash nodded slightly. Wash’s teeth chattered together a little when Emily fingers slipped between her folds, teasing her clit with the slickness of her arousal and the pads of Emily’s fingers. “You like it when you can feel my heat on your back and know I’m just as turned on as you are. You could probably touch me right now if you wanted with your hands bound like this, but you won’t because I haven’t given you permission to.” Emily tightened the grip on Wash’s neck before letting go and rubbing softly above the collar. She slipped a finger inside her lover, bringing it up to Wash’s face to paint her lips with it before sucking the finger clean. Emily hummed softly at the taste, grinning wide as her hand traveled back down, her digits slowly circling and brushing against Wash’s clit. 

“You love this, don’t you Kitten?” Emily tightened her grip on Wash’s throat slightly, closing her eyes when the tiniest of moans started to come out of her lover. “Knowing that I’m making you feel this way. You love it when you give in like this because you know I can make you feel oh so good.” Emily captured Wash’s clit between her fingers, rubbing a little rougher than she had been before. “Is this too much, or do you like it when I’m rough with you, Kitten?” Emily caught the slight nod from Wash and she pulled her hand away, releasing her clit and pushing her back down into the carpet. Wash fell on her shoulder and the side of her face, whimpering a little at the loss of Emily’s fingers rubbing against her until she felt two of them slide into her slickness from behind. Wash’s breath hitched when two of Emily’s fingers filled her up, sliding in with little resistance. Wash set her legs a little further apart, wiggling her butt up at Emily. 

“You’re getting so eager now, aren’t you Kitten? But I should expect that, shouldn’t I?” Emily raked her fingernails along the side of Wash’s thigh, making her jump, while slowly pushing her fingers in and out of that glistening slit. “I love seeing you like this, waiting for me to touch you more, just ready for me to make you cum, but I’m not going to let you, Kitten. Not yet.” Wash whined a little, the small noise turning into a moan as Emily slowly fucked her with her fingers. “You couldn’t urge me along right now if you tried, Kitten. Not with your hands behind your back.” Emily slapped her ass hard, making her walls tense around her fingers as Wash yelped in surprise. Emily laughed low in her throat, leaning down the kiss the handprint, delighting in the louder whimper from Wash as she pulled her fingers out of her to lick them clean. 

“You always taste so delicious, Kitten. I could always schedule you for a physical, and we could bring this into my office with all the toys I have in there.” Emily looked up to see if she could catch the look on Wash’s face or see that she was biting her lip at the idea. “But that won’t be today, Kitten. Today is about in here.” Emily’s still dampened fingers slid against Wash’s clit, making her arch her back into the touch, begging without words for more contact than she was getting. “Do you want more? Tell me you want more, Kitten. Beg for it like the slut you are.”

Wash swallowed hard before she found her words. “Emily, please, I want you to make me cum. Please, I can’t take all this teasing. I need you. I need you to fuck me like the good Kitten I am.” Wash blushed as soon as she realized what she had said, swallowing down any shame she had left.

“Well, Kitten, if you’re going to ask so nicely, I don’t see why I should deny you.” Emily rubbed her hand against Wash’s slickness, unlocking her restraints at her hands for the moment. “Up on the bed, Kitten.” Wash nodded quickly, kneeling on the bed as Emily pulled out the box below the bed, slipping the shorter end of the strap on inside her own glistening pussy before harnessing the strap on she had planned for her girlfriend for the evening. She reached down to spread her folds so her clit would rub against the ridges at the base of the strap on and closed her eyes when she tested it. Emily grabbed the small bottle of lube, smearing the tip and shaft with it before joining Wash on the bed. 

Emily rolled Wash onto her back, motioning for her to put her arms up by the bed posts and attached the cuffs to the bonds up there after scooting her up the bed. Wash rested her legs on either side of Emily’s hips, a new gleam of wetness appearing as she waited for Emily. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Emily asked, rubbing her thumb against Wash’s clit. Wash pulled on her cuffs attached the bedpost as she tried to scoot back down the bed in hopes of pulling Emily in and into her. Wash whined as Emily dangled herself just out of reach, rubbing the pad of her thumb against her clit a little bit more. “You know what I want to hear, Kitten.”

“Emily, fuck me, please. I need you to fuck me. Don’t leave me like this. I’m a good Kitten. I need you. Please?” She pleaded, making herself somewhat pitiful, and she looked up at Emily, waiting for her to move. 

“Close enough.” Emily moved up the bed, guiding Wash’s legs around her waist as she teased the tip of the strap on against her slick opening. “I know you want me, Kitten. But can you take it? Is the whole base going to hear you moan my name like last time?” Emily reached down between her legs, turning on the small vibration function that would work for the both of them. Wash would feel it through the shaft and Emily would feel it when she rubbed her clit against those ridges at the base of the shaft. Emily teased the tip against Wash’s wet slit, waiting for her to ask for it like she had done so many times before. 

“Emily please, don’t make me wait. Fuck me, fuck me please?” Wash dug her heels into Emily’s lower back, helping press her closer but Emily held back.

She grinned down at Wash, leaning down to kiss her as she slowly entered her, her hands helping lift her hips so she could angle herself in deep. She had to suppress a moan of her own when she ground deep into Wash, the ridges of the strap on pressing hard against her clit. Emily took this as her chance to be quiet, or at least more so than she had been, picking up her intensity and fucking Wash at a pace that deserved the marks she was leaving all over her neck and collarbone as she kept thrusting. Emily’s own clit was on fire from rubbing so much, and she bit her lip as she tried to keep from cumming too quickly, successfully pulling herself back so she could take one of Wash’s nipples into her mouth to suck, rolling the nub between her teeth and squeezing her other breast in an attempt to distract herself from the growing heat in her belly and just listen to the delightful moans that were escaping her lover’s lips with each thrust into her. 

“Oh god, Emily, please, harder yes. Fuck. Fuck, I need you to----fucking hell I’m so close. Don’t hold back, please fuck me like I’m yours.” Emily grinned as she watched Wash’s cheeks flush, pulling away from her breasts to prop herself up, and wrap Wash’s legs around her waist. 

Emily leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Make sure everyone knows you’re mine, Kitten. I want you to give up all shame and allow yourself to enjoy every second of me thrusting into you.”

Wash nodded slightly, gasping when Emily bit the side of her neck as she ground the shaft in deep, groaning out her name in response. 

“Emilyyyy, please, fuck me, fuck me harder. I need you to. I’m your Kitten. Your good little Kitten. Fuck me fuck me fuck me Emily please!” Wash eventually yelped out as Emily leaned down to bite her neck towards the end, noting Wash’s body was tensing up the harder she thrusted into her. She had staved off her own orgasm for now, but she could feel Wash losing herself as she gave into all the wonderful feelings of Emily’s teeth in her neck and the shaft that was filling her. Emily slowed her hips as Wash murmured out small declarations of love and appreciation for the woman who just brought her to new heights. Emily grinned wider as Wash’s hands tensed against the bonds holding her hands to the headboard and she could feel another gush of cum at how much easier it was to slide in and out of Wash as she kept fucking her, pushing her further. 

“Come on, Kitten, I know you can go for three.” Emily kept her pace going, thrusting harder into her as Was whimpered below her, nearly mewling at how oversensitized she was from everything. Emily licked her lips when Wash’s back arched that last time when she reached between them, rubbing the bud of Wash’s clit as she lifted her hips and fucked her with all she had. 

“Do you like that Kitten?” Emily asked as her lover panted beneath her. Emily waited a few minutes before she slowed down entirely edging out another wave of pleasure for her Kitten in a way that only she could. Wash tugged at the bonds that left her hands tied to the bed and Emily kept rocking her hips into her lover as she reached up to let them free, allowing Wash to kiss her freely and cup the sides of her face in appreciation. 

“Did you like that, Kitten, my love?” Emily asked and Wash barely nodded in response, still basking in the afterglow. “We just have one more thing to take care of.”

“Did you not? I’m sorry Emily. I was trying to---” 

Emily put a finger up to Wash’s lips, effectively hushing her then leaned down to kiss her. “I didn’t want to cum from that. I wanted to cum on your tongue, Kitten.” Emily grinned widely, delighting when Wash started touching her all over with no hesitation. “Hey now, don’t get too excited.” Emily leaned down to kiss her some more, sliding her tongue into her mouth like they had done so many times before. They kissed for a good moment before Emily moved one last time, making Wash whimper at the shaft of the strap on leaving her. It was coated in her wetness and Emily grinned. “Just wait until you see what I have for you.” 

Emily unharnessed the strap on, pulling the shorter end out of her and tossed it to the side for now. Wash didn’t move from her position under Emily, though it didn’t stop her from touching and caressing each piece of soft skin she could get her hands on. 

“Do you want to see how much you turn me on, Kitten? Do you want to see how wet you make me from all your whimpers and cries as I fuck you?” Emily slowly sat up from her position, swinging her legs over Wash’s torso so she could scoot back and Wash could have the lovely view of her wetness from their most recent session. Emily sat up with her thighs on either side of Wash’s head, her cuffed hands teasing and pushing her folds apart so she could lean up and suck on her lover’s clit. Emily knew she wouldn’t last long like this, but she wanted Wash to please her too. She wanted to feel like Wash had felt and with her excitement up from the stimulation from the strap on, she knew Wash wouldn’t need to do much. Emily exhaled, leaning forward to nip at Wash’s hips and tease her clit with her free hand while her girlfriend plunged her tongue deep into her and made her shudder. It wasn’t long before Emily felt fingers inside her and her clit being sucked in the way she liked before she shuddered out her own orgasm that she had barely been able to hold back before. She left a dark set of teeth marks on Wash’s left hip, making her yelp. She crawled further down Wash’s body to unhook the cuffs around her ankles, kissing each bit of skin that had been covered by them.

Emily pulled off of Wash, laying next to her and pulling off the ears on top of her head. Emily pulled Wash onto her side, unlocking the cuffs around her wrists and kissing them just as she had done with her ankles. Wash spent her time nuzzling her face into Emily’s hair, breathing in the soft smell of cherries and rose petals. 

As Emily reached for the collar around Wash’s neck, she was stopped and pulled into a kiss instead. 

“Leave it for now,” Wash whispered, pulling Emily close for the last two words to be whispered against her lips. “I like how it feels knowing I’m yours.”

“You’re always mine, my love, regardless of the collar.” Emily kissed her back, brushing the stray bleached hair out of her face and kissed the freckles on her cheeks. 

“I know. Just how you’re mine even without the collar.”

“Forever and always, my love. I love you. You know that.”

“I do. I love you too.” Wash pulled Emily into another kiss. “It’s just nice being reminded.”


End file.
